I Learned About Power a Long Time Ago
by fairychild01
Summary: Draco has allways looked up to his father and wants more then anything to have his father be proud of him, but sadly he learns his father can only love power.


A 7 year old boy starred at a picture of his father and him flying on broomsticks it was one of the few pictures he had where both his father and him were smiling he remembered that day his father had got him his first broomstick and he was a natural on it he remembered it was one of the rare moments his father was proud of him he looked outside a woman with winter blond hair and pale skin was lying on a bench in the garden while the house elf dobby obeyed her every order. he walked out side and greated her   
  
"morning mother", he said  
  
"morning Draco",she answered. her reply was cold and empty and sent chills up draco's spine.  
  
"Mother will father be coming home tonight?" draco asked quietly and full of hopes but in his gut he knew the answer.  
  
"Please Draco im busy."she said as she rolled overnow not facing her son.  
  
"But mother its my birthday" draco said.  
  
"havent we given you enough gifts allready honestly if you want more stuff just write it down and ill have dobby fetch it for you speaking of dobby where did that nasty creature get off to! Dobby! you fetch me a glass of mer-water and dont forget the ice then massage my feet they are killing me."she yelled at the house elf.  
  
draco thought about speaking and wondered if it was safe but he needed to here an answer  
  
"I'm thankfull for the gifts but I was hoping I'd see father" the young boy Draco backed away waiting for a reply.  
  
The woman smirked a without looking at draco replied "yes you've allways been rather attatched to him verry odd verry odd!".  
  
"Isnt father attatched to me?" the little boy asked innocently almost in tears. but the woman simply smirked again.  
  
"Your father is much to busy to stop in and have silly little family chat with you Draco! he is working and becoming one of the most powerful men in britian."the woman laughed and turned over as her house elf returned with her drink.  
  
"I hate power" muttered draco his face looking down but his mother looked up as if he had called her a horrible indecent name.  
  
"You are stupid! and too young to understand Draco! you will learn to love power for power can get you anything!" she was now looking at her son as the house elf dobby began massaging her feet .Draco looked up at his mother and glanced at dobby  
  
"Could power bring father home?",Draco asked.  
  
his mother looked at him serious "Draco if you had power your father would respect you"  
  
"but would he love me?" draco looked into his mothers eyes searching for an answer Draco knew if there was a way to make his father love him he'd do it no matter how hard or impossible it was and for a moment he thought he had found a way but that thought was shattered with a cold laugh.  
  
"Draco the World is not about love!Love wont get you anywhere in this world! Draco dont you see the world is aplay we are actors and we must play the rolls assigned to us or you wont survive" she laughed agian Draco hated that laugh it was empty and still she continued "Look at my sister and me for example we were to play the roll of the rich man's daughters our job was to be pretty intellegent and marry a respectfull husband were we'd take on the roll of the rich man's wife where we'd provide comfert to our husbands and company and in time children, now look i played my roll perfectly and here i am lying out on a solid gold bench have a foot massage done by my house elf where as my sister has been disowned by the family for marrying a mudblood shes poor somewhere raising some child who will never amount to anything! you see Draco your father plays his roll as the the rich husband he provids and he has givin his father a son to carry out his name and legacy and you draco you have been cast as the rich man's son you must do well succeed in time marry a respectfull pureblood wife and provide a son to carry out your fathers name you see draco you dop that and you will succed in this world and have yur father be proud of you"  
  
Draco's point of veiw:  
  
I hated the words my mother spoke to me, but as much as i hated it i knew it was true. I knew that if i wanted to get any attention from my father I would have to act, pretend and lie. I learned at a very young age that if i wanted to get anything in this life id have to preform and be the perfect son.I had to hate the muggles mudbloods and halfbreeds. I had to laugh at the jokes father told at parties i had to smile at the right people and scowl at the worthless.I didnt want to hate anyone i just wanted to be excepted by my father make my father proud of me love me. I knew deep in my heart my father loved power only but i would not except it! I knew deep in my soul the reasons why i got so many gifts from my father it was because buying gifts was less work and required verry little thinking I'd give away it all for just a letter from my father telling me he cared even one from my mother.   
  
But time went on and I received no such letters or words I grew older and little by little the lie i was playing payed off. I was now ten and about to be 11 father said id be going to hogwarts soon and i'd better work on my flying skills! So father bought me a new broomstick and went to practice with me. finaly a chance to impress father I knew that I'd have to be good! but I couldn't look as if I'm trying to hard I'd have to make it seam as if its easy for me I'll have to pretend I'm bored as if I've done it a thousand times.  
  
"Draco try flying around the yard in a circle lift up then dive bomb down as if you've seen the snitch but pull up enough so you dont hit the ground!" My father yelled to me.Honestly I was frightened but I couldn't let father see he'd be disapointed in me he'd call it a sign of weakness I had to prove myself show him make him see That I want him to be proud of me!   
  
"DRACO! What are you waiting for stop hovering and fly!"My father was getting angry I had to do it now I had no other choice! I began to circle around the yard it was a big yard so it gave me time to think.  
  
"theres a ditch over there I could dive towards it then I'd have to pull up fast or I'd fall off my broom it was a tricky stunt but I knew it'd impress father! I started pushes forward i was ganging speed i grasped my broom   
  
"PULL UP!" I heard my father yell but I went farther then right before I was about to crash I pulled on my broom and started up again I slowed down and came back to the hard earth the feeling was amazing I loved it I ran to my father hoping he'd say something.  
  
"Allright draco you seam familar with a broomstick but you could have done better if you had pulled up in time when i said you wouldnt have had to go shooting up towards the sky which can send you off track if the snitch is still chasing the ground!" I looked down these werent the words I had hoped to hear  
  
"But father Do you think I'm good enough to play for my house which every one it is?"I asked. father smirked.  
  
"Draco first of all we allready know your house it will be Slytherin. Its the best house better then Gryffindor they are brave but lack brains. Its obviously better then Ravenclaw true they have wits but they lack the skill to use them. And You dont even need to explain why we are better then hufflepuff they are stupid cowards its the worst house of them all! If you were sorted into that house I'd rank you right out of that school and send you to Durmstrang!! second You have my blood running in your veins its without question that you will play for your house and it'd be a crime if you don't!" My father turned around and started walking towards the house. I had mixed feelings about what my father told me I didnt know how should take it. The words - yes they were sort of kind and they did show a little pride but the way he said it , it seamed empty.I didnt want to think about it anymore it made me feel sick besides I now knew what i had to do to impress my father I had to be on slytherin house team father liked the seeker best so i'd be it my second year of course first years couldnt play but maybe if i impress the flying teacher during my first year id be a garented a spot on the team the next year!  
  
A few months past and it was my birthday yet again. I knew i should be happy but the feeling of excitement for birthdays was washed out of me a long time ago. I walked down the marble staircase the steps never seamed to end are house was a mansion with 5 levels and my room was on the third i walked into the formal living room (meaning it was built and designed to be a living room but it was only used for specail events a large pile of gifts highly decorated with jade and emerald colored paper with silver bows. I looked around the only living creature around was dobby  
  
"Dobby!"i called to it.  
  
"yes young master" it replied. his face was filthy and made me cringe a little but didnt want to seam rude to him after all he was the only living creature around and the only thing i could talk to.  
  
"Dobby where is my father and mother are they outside?"I asked. then dobby took a step closer to me he reaked with a horrid stentch i tried to breath through my mouth.  
  
"Dobby is sorry to tell the young master this but they are attened a special event at the Goyle mansion." dobby bowed and looked up at me I hated this creature I know he did nothing but answer my quest honestly but I had rather wished he lied to me. both of them gone id never had both of them gone not on my birthday at least father i understood he was an important man he had to work but today was a sunday and he and mother are gone.I felt cold dampness surround my face i was crying.  
  
"Young master are you sad little water droplets are leaking from your face can dobby get a towel to dry them for you?" that was it I was furious how dare he! I knew he did nothing wrong but I was angry I know I shouldnt have but I screamed at the creature.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of crying im.. im a respectfull young man i do not cry!! get out of my face you lie to me tell me my father isnt home its sunday he doesnt have work today and mother ! mother is allways home on sundays she reads her novel Under the Magic Moon Night Sky on sundays its her favorite!" I ran up the stairs and sairs and locked myself in my room when i heard a little tap at the window  
  
"father?"I looked a snowy white owl was sitting outside with a letter tied to its leg it looked as if it was getting aggravated. I walked over to the window and let the bird in I untied the letter and sent the owl on it's way. I looked at the letter It was from hogwarts!!! I opened it as fast as I could and it read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster :Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,   
  
Supreme Mjugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr.Malfoy,  
  
We are Pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31 Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagull,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
I had gotten in I couldnt believe it! my letter came I got in! Father would be proud I knew it! So i decided to wait till he came home then I'd show it to him hedl be proud I knew it !!!even Mother I thought might be a little happy! I waited till 2:43am finaly i heard them "pop" in I ran down the stairs   
  
"Father! Father I got in! Look the letter came today look!"I ran down and showed him and gave him a hug he starred at me in horror. I backed away.   
  
"Oh no," I thought "I'm the son of a rich man I come from a well brought up family rich boys dont yell or run down stairs or hug their fathers they are calm and wait till their parent are not usy before talking to them let alone hug them.  
  
"You foolish boy this suit is 50 galleons! now what is this rubbish you are talking about!"he starred at me those empty blue eyes I had disappointed him i should have acted different I knew better.  
  
"My letter from hogwarts came today father I thought you'd be proud"I handed the letter to My father he starred at me  
  
"Draco you interupted your mother and I to tell us your letter came Draco its no surprise or specail event you are acting like a mudblood who doesnt know anything ! you were raised better then this! you've known about hogwarts sense you were able to talk! this should be borning to you! getting your robes should be borning getting your wand should be boring! dont you understand its no surprise! No go get cleaned up and go to bed! there are some people I'd like you to meet tomorrow!" Draco turned around and began his long journey up the stairs  
  
I stopped caring about hogwarts and I started wondering about my mothers sister, Andromeda I heard the stories she married a muggleborn and was disowned by the family...  
  
"All because of a stupid mudblood hmm I guess it really is impossible to love without being hated in this family" I thought alloud to my self.  
  
I lied down on my bed it was soft and comfertable but horriblr thoughts kept me awake I realised father and mother didnt really want to have a child they had one simply because it was expected of them as a famly tradition was the same fate to happen to me would i be forced to marry someone and have a child I dont love? then the thought came to me yes i would have to it'd be the only way to keep father proud I'd have to be a perfect son i'd have to be the best at everything no one could be better then me or father would think I was weak. those thoughts haunted me and I knew they would for the rest of my life.  
  
The next morning I was woken up by Dobby he tapped me slightly until i rolled over and faced him. His long ear was now drooping in my face and I could help but notice small blood droplets oozing down his ear from a cut on the back of his head.  
  
"Young Master, Mr. Malfoy wishes you to be dressed in your best Robes and be down stairs by 8 sharp" I glanced at the clock hanging on my wall It was barely 7:30.  
  
"Can Dobby get Young Master nice dress shoes made of Hungarian Horntail Dragon leather?" I starred at the creature and starrted to get annoyed by his presence.  
  
"No Dobby! Go away! Get out of here!", I screamed at the creature I wanted to feel sorry for him but my mind was busy with other feelings about my father. I wondered what was so important today? And didn't he have work?  
  
"But Dobby Is afraid Dobby cant leave Young Master not untill Dobby has gotten Young Master's shoes made of Hungarian Horntail Dragon leather The Lady Master wishes it, The Lady Master Says they are her favorite" Dobby said. his big round eyes starred up at me. It me feel weird his eyes were empty like evryone else's eyes he said He wished to do these tasks for me but I knew he was just another servent.  
  
"NO DOBBY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"the creature looked up at me agian with his round eyes as if was confused.  
  
"Dobby is sorry that Dobby has upset Young Master. Would young Master like it if Dobby punishes himself?" Dobby again starred at me. I starred back puzzeled by his response. I half of me pitied him and the other half of me was crept out.  
  
"Dobby just go do whaterver just leave me alone" I watched the creature leave the room then heard him banging his head on the marble staircase.  
  
I rolled over and got dressed I looked into my mirror I was wearing the emerald velet robes with silver lining father gave me for christmas. I remembere when I tried them on father was so proud mother said I was a spitting image of my father when he was my age. I heard my father downstairs yelling at Dobby for making such a horrid noise. I swallowed my thoughts and began to walk down the stairs .  
  
"aw there he is, we were just talking about you draco this here is a good friend of mine Mr.Parkinson we went to school together and were in the same house."my father said, he was standing next to a man very all with light brown hair and pale blue eyes he greated me and shook my hand.  
  
"Very Nice to meet Draco I've heard so much about you from your father at work."I starred at the man. His eyes were also empty ; I could tell father never told more to this man then my name.  
  
"It's wonderfull to be able to meet you as well Mr. Parkinson" the man starred at me then looked at my father and laughed.  
  
"You look just like your father and have your fathers good socail manners, I see you've raised him well Lucius" father gave a little empty laugh and looked at me. I was starting to get agrevated with people starring at my with empty expressions.  
  
"Draco Mr. Parkinson tells me he has a daughter who will be starting school with you"my father looked at me again I wished he'd blink.  
  
"Wait a daughter?" I thought silently. "So that was what this was all about its allready begun I 'm to marry this Parkinson daughter have a child and raise them to marry! My god it was an endless cycle!" I looked at Mr. Parkinson and this time I showed my empty eyes   
  
"I look forward to meeting her at hogwarts Mr. Parkinson. now father I dont mean to be rude but I'm afraid I have some work I need to get done may I be excused?" I looked at my father hoping he'd grant me peace.  
  
"verry well then Im sorry you couldnt get to talk longer to my son Mr. Parkinson I know how much you wanted to." my father said.  
  
"oh no its quite allright I understand bussy little boy just like you Lucius" the man laughed and father and him contiuned to talk about work I had a feeling Mr. Parkinson wasnt really all that interested in meeting me and so I was only invited down for a min. to great him. To be honest I was glad I was not forced to talk more to this man.  
  
The next few months went by and I hadnt heard anything eles about Mr. Parkinson's daughter. Time seamed to move slowly I never had any visiters except crabbe and goyle who were nice to me (our parents were childhood friends) but after a while they got borning they had a very small vocabulary so they didnt talk much , but they had huge stomachs they'd eat more then they'd breath!Needless to say life here was lonely i lived in a huge house so it seamed even more empty. I was sitting on my bed thinking about this whenn my father came in my room.   
  
"Draco get some nice robes on we are going to Diagon Alley!" my father spoke in a harsh tone so I dared not ask why. we went down stairs and put on what looked like a garbage bag and handed one to me and told me to put it on to protect my robes from the ash then he took a hand full of Floo powder threw it down and shouted Diagon Alley and steped through I did the same. We ended up in a strange Animal shop I'd never been in before.   
  
"Draco we are going to pick out an owl for school then I want you to go down to the robes shop and your hogwarts robes while I get your books your mother is allready looking at wands now I plan to be back home by lunch time understand so stay on task get your robes then meet me back at the book store understand?" I nodded and And began to walk around the store they had thousands of owls i couldnt decide which one father got tired of waiting and just got one without looking at it. I how ever looked at it he had silveryish (yes its a word in sara vocabulay lol) and pretty eyes.  
  
"Draco stop starring at the creature and go get your robes while i go get your books" I sighed today he was in a rush he never wanted once to take the time to look at anything. I walked out the store and headed to the robes shop when a glittering golden blob appeared to my right i turned it was a Nimbus 2000 standing in the window of Queens of Quidditch Sports Shop I gawked at it! It was the coolest broom I had ever seen!!!   
  
"Draco! what are you doing standing in the middle of the street get inside that robes shop and dont come back out till you have your robes ready!" I turned my father had just left the animal shop and was standing in front of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
I sighed and walked until I reached a shop with an old sign swinging in the breeze the paint on the sign was a faded blue and the letter an off-white you could tell it was an effect of old age.  
  
Madam Malkin And Lady Lorraine  
  
Uniform dress and robes shop  
  
Making robes sense 1206   
  
I entered the shop cloth and material was spread through out the store deep red satins, Golden silk and gray cotton scraps surround me. Just then a squat smiling witch dressed all in mauve approached me  
  
"Hello My dear are you for Hogwarts?" she was still smiling at me I looked around another witch in the back was setting up a stool  
  
"yes I'm..", before i could finish the lady in the back yelled.   
  
"Madam Malkin send the boy here I've already got a stool set up" then the witch madam malkin escorted me to the back of the shop. The Lady then put me on top of the stool and began to place a robe over my head  
  
  
  
"Hmmm seams a bit long I'll have to pin it up " said the lady. just then I heard a door open and close. the lady standing next to me started to move but the Madam Malkin stopped her   
  
"Oh don't worry Lorraine I got this one you have your hands full already" Madam went over to greet her new costumer.  
  
I looked over and saw Madam Malkin talking to a scrawny boy about my age with Jet black messy hair. The boy and Madam Malkin walked over to the back of the store. The witch then but the boy on a stool next to me as Lady Lorraine began to pin up my robes to the right length.I looked at the boy his long bangs covered his forhead as Madam Malkin put a robe over his head and started to pin up his robe. I was rather bored and desperate to talk to someone.  
  
"Hello...Hogwarts too?"I said.  
  
"yes"he replied he looked almost as bored as I was and Ithought maybe I could talk to him  
  
"My father's next door buying my books and my mothers up the street looking at wands." I tried to start a convertation but the small talk I was using wasnt working.   
  
"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I dont see why first years cant have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow" I spoke clearly and I was almost proud of myself for coming up with such a good topic, most of the time I suc at small talk.  
  
"Have you got your own broom?" I went on.  
  
"No"said the boy. I could from his face he wasnt interested in anything I tried to talk to him about.  
  
  
  
"but he was at least responding sometimes mother doesnt even respond" i thought.  
  
"Play Quidditch at all?" I asked trying to get more then a yes or no. 


End file.
